Amnesia?
by BloodPrincess8
Summary: When team 7 find an injured girl in the forest with amnesia, what lengths will they go to get them back? Contains OC. No Pairings. Naruto shippuden time period. MY FIRST STORY! Mainly OC-centric DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: lost? Injured? WHAT HAPPENED?

1st person POV

I didn't know how this happened, I don't know where I am, all I remember is my name and that I'm injured. I've been walking for hours… or was it days? 'I have to find a town or village quickly before I…' "Oh no" pass out….

Those were the last thoughts before I blacked out.

I wake up to find myself in a white room. White ceiling, white walls, white floor. It was giving me a bigger headache than what I already had… and that beeping noise wasn't helping either… wait… what beeping noise? I look up to see that I'm hooked up to several machines 'I must be in a hospital then' "ugh my head" I groan as I put a hand to my head. As soon as I say that a nurse comes in looking through some charts. She sees me awake and looks up at me "Ahh I see your awake, how are you feeling" she asks

"Sore" I reply through a dry throat

"Okay now what's your name? And so you know where you are?"

"My name… is…uh… Tsuki… I think and in a hospital… but I'm not sure where though… sorry"

"That's alright, well Tsuki you've been in Konoha hospital unconscious for 4 days now… what the last thing you remember?" the nurse asks

"Ummm... The last thing I remember was walking through the forest injured then falling unconscious… but nothing before that" I reply

"It seems you have long term memory loss. While you were unconscious we healed all your wounds" she tells me

"Thank you" she nods her head

"Any questions you want to ask me?"

"Yes… when do you think my memories will come back? And can I have a drink of water please" I ask

"Usually with each memory loss patient its different so I'm not really sure… and sure just give me a second" with that she walks out. About a minute later she walks in with a plastic cup of water "drink it slowly or it will come back up" she says while handing me the cup

"mhmm" I start dinking realising I was really thirsty

"for now you should rest so you can heal faster" she smiles and leaves. I look out the window in my room to see that its night time 'I guess I should go to sleep…maybe I'll remember stuff in the morning' I think as I lay back down and drift off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2: the team that saved her

**So how did everyone like the first chappy? Was it good? Bad? Sorry if it's short I just can't write long chapters without giving too much away….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only Tsuki!**

**On to the story!**

1st person POV

I wake up to a slight pulling at my chest "mmm" I open my eyes to see a pink haired, green eyed nurse around the same age looking down at me.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asks

"Not really" I reply

"That's good, I'm removing the machines off you since you don't need them anymore" she looks the wounds on my legs "your wounds are healing nicely if it keeps going you might be out by tonight! Oh! By the way my name is Sakura; my team found you in the forest while coming back from a mission. I also know about your amnesia… don't worry you'll get it back" she says as she wheels the machines out of the room.

About an hour later Sakura comes in saying that her team wants to meet me, to be honest I was a little nervous I didn't know what to say of how to act. "HEY TSUKI" Shouts a blonde hair, blue eyed boy "Naruto! This is a hospital keep quiet" Sakura shout whispers "sorry Tsuki this is Naruto he can be really annoying" Sakura says while pointing to the blonde

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa" Naruto whined

"This is Kakashi-sensei" she pointed to the silver haired man

'How does his hair stay like that?' I wonder

"And this… is Sai" 'please don't say anything rude' Sakura hoped pointing at the black haired boy

"Nice to meet you…ugly" he says with a creepy fake smile

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I yell with a murderous look in my eyes, even Sakura and Naruto are a bit scared of it

"h-hey Tsuki lets just calm down a bit okay?" Sakura says

"…ok…" I say with anger in my tone

"Maybe if the nurses say you can, we can show you around Konoha!" Naruto says excitedly. My eyes widen and my body becomes frozen.

"Uhh… Tsuki… you okay there?" Naruto and Sakura ask worriedly

"I just remembered my last name… its Kohaname" I say really quietly

"Ohh that's all" Naruto said boredly

"Naruto this is a big thing for Tsuki, remembering things like that is a good start" Sakura said. For a split second I thought I saw Kakashi's eye widen but their back to normal.

"I'll go inform Lady Tsunade about her name" said Kakashi

"And I'll ask if you come and see the village and my friends!" Naruto announced

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: meeting friends

**All right how did you like my first 2 chapters? Well there's more coming! And this time she meets people! **

**Id like to give a big shout out to those who followed and favourite!**

**Favourites: **

**mg4of6**

and

**wolffang09**

**Followers: **

**SkyLion27**

**mg4of6**

and

**wolffang09**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Tsuki!**

**Now onto the story!**

After Kakashi left, Naruto went and asked a nurse if I was allowed out of the hospital for a while so the nurse came in with a spare set of clothes, looked over my wounds and gave me the all-clear, so I went into the joining bathroom I changed and came back out. Naruto was excited to show me his friends 'I wonder why?' I thought.

"Okay so you've met Sakura, Sai and me… so you have to meet the rest of the Konoha 12!" Naruto announced. Sakura just sighed and I just followed.

It wasn't long before we saw a group of 3… a girl with strange pupil less eyes, a guy sitting a massive dog and another guy wearing a hooded jacket and dark sunglasses 'funny, it's not really bright today' I think.

"HEY IT'S HINATA, KIBA AND...Uhh…ah! SHINO!" Naruto shouted to get their attention.

"O-Oh N-Naruto good morning" Hinata said while blushing bright red.

"Hey it Naruto and Sakura!... who's that?" asked Kiba

"This is Tsuki, Tsuki this is Hinata, Kiba and Shino" Naruto pointing to each person

"Nice to meet you all" I say

"y-you too" Hinata says shyly while Shino nods his head, Kiba smiles and waves while Akamaru barks. I smile as we continue to find the others.

"Psst hey Sakura" I whisper

"Yeah?" she whispers back

"Does Hinata have a crush on Naruto?"

"Yeah she does but he's too oblivious to notice" we both giggle at him.

"What's so funny…?" we heard Naruto ask

"Oh nothing" we say at the same time.

As we were walking my stomach decided to make itself heard "GGGGUUUURRRRGGGGLLLLEEEE' My eyes widen and I hide my stomach hoping no-one heard.

"Hey Tsuki, whens the last time you've eaten?" Sakura asks.

"I'm not sure" I reply

"Then let's go get some ramen!" Naruto announces as we start walking.

As we arrive I sit down between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto orders a miso ramen with extra pork, Sakura and I both order a miso 'I've never had ramen before… I wonder what it tastes like?' so when the food comes I dig straight in.

"SOOOO GOOOOOD!" I say and keep shovelling it in. About 20 minutes later, I've had 3 bowls, Naruto's had 9 bowls 'where does it all go' I think and Sakura only had 1. When Naruto found out that he was paying he was complaining about his poor wallet. As we were walking an ANBU appeared in front of us.

"Tsuki" she ANBU said

"Y-yes?" I say confused

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you" says the anbu and disappears

'What would the Hokage want with me' I think as we move our way to the Hokage tower.

**Sooooo…. How did you like it? And I'm pretty sure this chapter made this story over 1k+ yayyy! *does happy dance***

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: a talk and a flahback

**You guys are so lucky! Getting 2 chapters in one day! In this chapter Tsuki has a talk with Tsunade and a flashback from her memory *le gasp* oh and sorry if Tsunade seems a bit OOC I can't really get her character right.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto!**

**Onto the story!**

1st person POV

Sakura and Naruto led me through the different hallways until we reached the Hokage's office.

"She'll probably want to talk to you alone, but don't worry we'll wait outside" Sakura said re-assuringly, I nod my head but don't say anything, I knock on the door and a voice comes from inside

"Come in"

I look at them for support, Sakura smiles and nods her head and Naruto gives me a thumbs up. I sucked up my nervousness and pushed open the two large doors.

As I walk in I feel the Hokage's eyes on me like they're inspecting me.

"Ahh you must be Tsuki my name is Tsunade, please take a seat" says Tsunade, I smile shyly and sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk "Kakashi came and told me that you remember your last name, correct?" she asks me

"Yes it is" I say

"It was Kohaname, yes? And do you remember anything else?

"Yes it is and I think I remember my chakra nature… water… and lightning… I think" I say trying to remember. She writes something down in a book and looks back up at me.

"I have a proposition for you, since you don't have anywhere to stay how about you live here I Konoha until you regain your memories" she stated. Tsunade laughed when she saw me expression.

"YES! PLEASE THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" I say excitedly

"Very well I will find an apartment immediately, also another thing I wanted to say was before you came in I searched your clans files and I came across this photo" Tsunade said while passing the photo to me.

"I…I think I remember something" I whisper

**Flashback start**

"_Run… Tsuki don't fight them… their too strong! Look… for your brot-" my mother strained to talk while being killed by the enemies_

"_Momma… please don't die… MOMMA!" I yelled as I saw my own mother die in front of me. I looked around for an exit, as soon as I saw one I ran as fast as I could._

**Flashback end**

As I woke up from my daze all I could hear were clicking noises.

"Tsuki comeback to us" I heard Tsunade call. I look up to her to see concern on her face. "What did you remember? She asks

"My…mother telling me to run… and to look for my brother, her dying in front of me then me running out into the night… then that's it" I say quietly. Tsunade sighed and whispered something to herself… I think it were along the lines of 'she's already seen death at her age'.

"Very well you may go now" Tsunade says while trying to process everything. I stand up and walk out.

**Wow…. I'm officially sad now. Did you like it though? I thought it was good!**

**Anyway since this chapter now has over 1k+ im going to stop posting 2 chapters at a time and only do one at a time. Sorry!**

**Please review**

**Neko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: End of a discussion

**I am disappointed in you guys! I only got 1 review! I'm only updating because I want to (and the schools internet is down) so here I am! I haven't updated in a little bit because school comes before this… sadly. Im sorry if any of the characters seem OOC tell me if they are!**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Tsuki and the plot!**

1st person POV (Tsuki)

As I came out of the Hokage's office Naruto and Sakura were looking at me curiously.

"So? How did it go? What did she say?" Naruto asks

"She said that I could stay in the village until I regain my memories" I say with a smile "she also gave me a family picture... which made me remember something from my past" I sadly say.

"What was the memory you remembered?" Sakura asks. I just look down at the floor. "OH! If you don't want to tell us its fine"

"No no its fine I'll tell you, what I remembered was my mother telling me to run away from the people attacking us… she also told me to find my brother… but I don't know where he is or what he looks like… he isn't even in the family picture" I say curiously as we start walking outside.

"Well I'll help you find him!" Naruto says excitedly

"Y-you don't have to do that for me" I say shocked

"I want to! Now let's go find the place you'll be living" Naruto says

**Sorry its so short I didn't really have any inspiration (or enough reviews) to continue plus school is getting busier so you know how it is school then leisure (unfortunately)… but hey at least its updated! **

**Please review!**

**Neko!**


	6. Chapter 6: discontinued sorry!

**Real sorry to do this but this story is from now on discontinued because I have writers block and don't know what to write next… I am giving putting this story up for anyone to take as their own just PM me about it…**

**I am working on 2 other stories **

**A Naruto one-shot**

**And a yu-gi-oh! Zexal multi chapter story**

**Thankyou everyone for your support when the story was up but all good things must come to an end **

**Once again I'm sorry **

**Neko-chan out **


	7. Chapter 7: Operation: STOP SOPA!

**Copy and pasted from senshi moon**

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _theabridgedkuriboh _and theadbridgedkuriboh heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh

senshi moon

neko-kitsune88


End file.
